


This isn't happening

by Akira14



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: All that I want right now is for this day to end.Go to sleep, safe in Keelin's arms, and wake up to a call from Elijah telling me he's so dreadfully sorry for making us all worry.(a little post 4x09 flashfic, from Freya's POV)





	This isn't happening

**Author's Note:**

> I might add other POVs (Klaus, Rebekah, Hayley) and change the summary depending on how I feel after 4x10... We'll see.

All that I want right now is for this day to end.  
Go to sleep, safe in Keelin's arms, and wake up to a call from Elijah telling me he's so dreadfully sorry for making us all worry.   
Rest and comfort are not something I can afford. Or deserve, to be honest. Klaus is right, we failed our brother once already and we cannot waste any time that should be devoted to find a way to bring him back.

"Hey..." I hear her voice and all my resolve crumbles to the dust. I pretty much run into her open arms.  
Keelin has been keeping her distance ever since we got back to the compound with Elijah's... body, yeah, and she let me be the one reaching out to her when I felt ready to. I cannot thank her enough for that, for not having been there to witness my failure but waiting for the right time to pick up the pieces and put me back together. 

I don't know how long we stay like that. It must have been a while, where she probably thought I dozed off on her shoulder, because she is taking about moving to a bed.  
"To sleep, Miss Mikaelson." She clarifies, with a little smile. "You're exhausted..."  
No, you're wrong. The confusion you see on my face is not due to taking your words as an innuendo. It's just that I don't need to be in bed, now. I don't even think I would be able to sleep - and judging from all the noise I can hear from downstairs, neither does Klaus - when all I can see when I close my eyes is the replay of the moment he... 

I feel refreshed already. As long as I don't practice magic for a couple of hours, I should be fine.   
Where I need to be is the library. Spend the night going through my mother's grimoires once again and see I there's anything that concerns how to repair a broken soul.  
Meet Klaus and Hayley in the morning and being able to tell them we haven't lost another loved one.

"Freya, no. You need to gather your strength, fully, if we are in for a fight against that evil witch. I know you want to help your family, but..." She pleads, trying to lead me to the bed.

"And how do you think I will be able to sleep, when my brother lies in a coffin and the thing that killed him roams free, mh? For all I know she could be already on her way here and I can't..." I snap at her, immediately regretting it as my eyes fill up with fresh tears.

"You can and you will. I wish I could find a way into that stubborn head of yours and make you understand that saving the world, and your brother, HAS to wait until tomorrow. YOU come first." She does make a compelling argument, especially when she makes her point by using her werewolf's strength to pin me to the mattress... I'm so weak to her, and I'm nearly about to give in to the tiredness, closing my eyes and...

And then it hits me.   
This amazing girl might have just given me a clue on how to mend Elijah's shattered soul.  
None of us is in the shape to take such a perilous journey, right now, though.

Tomorrow.

*********************

I am off to Klaus's quarters as soon as I am up. Parts of me would like to stay a bit longer and enjoy my girlfriend's warmth, her kisses and... But this can't be postponed any longer.

I go in without even knocking, regardless of the fact I can hear him arguing with Hayley.  
He wants to seek the Hollow and avenge Elijah, she wants him to stay put and protect their daughter. It's a pointless argument that can go on forever, so I have no qualms interrupting it.

"What is it, Freya?" Klaus doesn't look too happy about my intrusion, but that will soon change.

"I... I think there might be a way to save our brother. " The elation in his eyes breaks my heart. He has already decided this rescue mission cannot be anything but a huge success... How am I supposed to tell him it could simply be wishful thinking on my part? That it what I'm suggesting might even put another life at risk for nothing?  
"What are we waiting for, then?" He asks, sensing my hesitation.   
Well, it seems that I will have to tell him, doesn't it?

"It... It's not safe and I can't guarantee that it will work." I confess, while they both glare at me. They've got that look in their eyes, the one that speaks volumes and says 'Is that supposed to stop us? Because it won't. We are willing to do whatever it takes to get Elijah back. Just tell us the word.'  
Nobody dares to break the silence, letting that sink in.  
"But it might, right? Whatever it is that you came up with..." Hayley whispers, eventually, as if saying it too loud might scare me off.

"Enough with the secrecy, sister. You damn well know that we can work with 'might' and that we cannot leave anything unattempted when it come to saving our family. So I am gonna ask you again to spit it out. Do not leave anything out. Do not test me withdrawing information, Freya. It won't end well." He seethes, but I don't let his anger or his threatening bother me. 

I take my time to explain how dangerous it will be to slither into a subconscious that has been torn apart.  
The core of his soul, what we need to draw out and get back into his lifeless body, could be anywhere. Scattered into a thousand years worth of memories.  
I tell them how I will be the one performing the spell and providing a link to the land of the living, which means that I can't go into the pendant.

"No doubt I should be the one going in, then." I am about to argue that that's not the case, but Hayley beats me to it.  
She is having none of his 'bullshit self-sacrificing tendencies' - her words, not mine - today.

"My brother would never forgive me, and neither would forgive myself for depriving Hope of her mother, if I let you go on what sounds like a suicide mission. Besides, you have know him for what? Less than a decade? I know where to look, I know him better than anyone else and there's nothing in there that could faze me." Klaus insists, annoyed by her foolish claims of loving Elijah enough to pull him out.   
I can see where's he coming from. I have been by their side for so little compared to the centuries they have spent together.

"Are you implying that I could willingly leave him there? That I could see something that could make me change my mind and decide we're better off without him? Seriously, Klaus, you can't actually believe that..." 

Well... While I think he's not giving enough credit to someone who devoted the last five years to find a way to cure us all - Elijah included - it is true that Elijah has shown a part of him neither me nor Hayley are too accustomed with, lately.  
Can Hayley be trusted to accept that?  
I am not too sure, but it can't be helped.

"Can't I? It didn't look like you knew who you where dealing with, when you found out he was willing to sacrifice those kids to save Hope or when you heard to what lengths he went to talk to Davina. It was clear to anyone but you that he was embodying the monster I could no longer be, not if I wanted Hope to see me as her loving father..."

Okay. Time for me to stop this and tell my little brother that it can't be anyone but Hayley.

"I'm so sorry, Klaus but I need you here. To channel your energy, to guide Elijah towards a safe haven he return can. What I need you to do, right now, is not argue with Hayley to prevent the inevitable but to gather our family. The more of us reaching out to him from here, the better. Hayley can be the one to go in. Her bond with Hope should be enough to allow her to enter the pendant and lead him in the right direction, but we need to be the ones pulling them both out."

I hand him the phone and, surprisingly, he doesn't try to persuade me to change my mind.  
Just like he trusted my judgement about Keelin, leaving his daughter to be looked after by a virtual stranger, he has no doubt that I am asking nothing more than what needs to be done.

"Already on their way, but I guess I could share the good news with our little sister..." He can't help but smile, despite the despairing situation we are currently in, now that there's a small possibility to be reunited with Elijah. I find myself smiling too.  
"I'll go look for Hope. I'll be dead before I let that wretched creature lay a finger on my family again. Come look for me if there's anything more you need, sister."

"Will do. The time for talking has come to an end, now. Let's get down to business."


End file.
